I'm Yours
by A and A Pikachu Prime
Summary: It was Elita's last wish that Optimus take their son and raise him.  With Ironhide and Ratchet by his side, Optimus has to get over his fears and be a sire responsible for his son's life in a coming war between brothers.
1. A Taste Of Death

"Elita, I love you."

"I-I-I know. I l-l-l-love you t-t-too."

"What can I do for you?"

"T-t-take him. M-m-make s-s-sure he's s-s-safe. P-p-please."

"I will. Elita, I love you with my entire spark," he replied. She smiled softly before the life she had been so full of drained away forever. Tears slipped down his face plates as he stared into her lifeless optics. Once more, he ran a finger down her metal.

"Optimus," Ratchet said softly. He didn't need to say any more. Optimus turned from Elita. He gently placed her servo on top of her chest plates. His optics met Ratchet's.

"I never wanted to be a part of his life," Optimus said back. He wiped the tears away and his optics fell to stare at the ground.

"You're all he has."

"She chose me of all mechs. Honestly, I don't understand why. Even Ironhide would've been a better option," Optimus hissed, his voice laced with despair.

"Optimus," Ironhide started from the door way. "You don't drink High Grade, you're kind, you'd never hurt any one if you didn't need to. You're the best option." Optimus sighed. He stepped away from the berth his sparkmate's body was being kept on, and moved towards his friends.

"I'm Megatron's brother. He acts sparkless. A sparkling will only make things worse. Megatron's trying to start a war. Out of every mech on Cybertron, she chose me. I'll be caught in the middle, and he'll be dragged along. I-I can't do it. I can't be this mech's sire," Optimus stated. He shook his helm. Ratchet grabbed Optimus' jaw and forced him to look at the medic.

"Of all the mechs on Cybertron, she chose you. For a reason! She loved you, and you loved her. You're the only one he has. We'll help you," Ratchet urged. Optimus looked away, another tear slipping from his optics.

"I don't like this, but I can try," Optimus finally agreed. Ratchet and Ironhide smiled before taking him between them as he cried for the loss of his spark mate. Both understood that Optimus was in pain. They'd try to be there every step of the way.


	2. Calmed Down

I couldn't think of anything... Sorry. I'll try to have another chapter up tonight! Please review! It's like candy for writing. Alexis

* * *

><p>Moments after he finally calmed down, Optimus proceeded to lose any Energon he had all over the ground. Ratchet had instantly started to help Optimus, and Ironhide had gone to look after the sparkling in the other room who had started to cry. "What's wrong with Optimus?" Ironhide asked when he re-entered the room.<p>

"You should know Ironhide. After a sparkmate dies..." Ratchet replied. It had slipped Ironhide's thoughts.

"You can keep Primus from claiming him, right?"

"I don't know. It's possible, but he'll be ill for a while," Ratchet replied. He picked up a needle and filled it with a medication. He walked over to where Optimus had layed down and gave him the needle. "Optimus, get some recharge. You need it." Optimus nodded and let recharge claim him.

"Ratchet, I can watch the sparkling until Optimus is back on his pedes," Ironhide offered. Ratchet sighed and faced him.

"Don't get too attached. Optimus is still the sire. Bring him back every day, since he may help Optimus heal."

"Alright," Ironhide said. Almost reluctantly, he left the room with Ratchet to get the sparkling. "Did Elita or Optimus give the little one a name?"

"No. Never gotta chance. Her health went bad before they even spoke of it. The little mech's never been out of my care," Ratchet replied. He opened the incubator and gently scooped the sparkling into his arms. He had yellow armour like Elita, and the bright blue optics that were windows into him like Optimus. Ratchet carefully handed the sparkling over to Ironhide who knew exactly how to hold a mech this young from raising Optimus.

"Hey kid. You'll be spending some time with me," Ironhide said. The sparkling met his optics briefly before struggling to get free. "Whoa! I know I'm not your parent, but I won't hurt ya." The sparkling continued to struggle until Ratchet gave him a very mild sedative.

"He needs to be around his sire. He doesn't know you. Slag. Bring him home tonight, but tomorrow Optimus meets his son," Ratchet ordered. Ironhide gave him a nod and left with the little sparkling tucked against his chest plates.


	3. Accepted

If you have any ideas, please let me know! This story doesn't seem to like me that much. Alexis

* * *

><p>Taking care of his close friend's only sparkling was extremely easy that night. Chromia had greeted them at the door, and when the situation had been explained, she gladly took the sparkling while Ironhide retrieved some Energon from the kitchen. The sparkling slept the whole night laying between them. The following morning hadn't been so easy. He'd woken up crying, and neither of the adults could calm him is seemed. It took the sparkling crying himself out for the house to regain some sort of quiet. Ironhide had kissed his sparkmate good bye and headed off to see his two closest friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus had just finished purging and was laying back when Ironhide walked in. "Ironhide. How was he?" Ratchet asked.<p>

"Fine until he woke up. Then he freaked," Ironhide replied. He walked over to Optimus. "How are you?"

"I've been better," Optimus responded. His voice was rough and his optics were dim.

"Optimus, meet your sparkling," Ratchet said as Ironhide handed the yellow sparkling to his sire. Optimus gently hugged his son to his chest. "Does he have a name?"

"Bumblebee. Elita told me once that if she ever had a son with her colors, that would be his name," Optimus replied. He stared at a spot on the wall. Ironhide put a servo on his friend's shoulder.

"You should rest, Optimus. We need ya back to normal. He depends on ya the most," Ironhide said. Optimus nodded. He watched Bumblebee for a moment, before gently handing him back to Ironhide. Ratchet left the room, and Ironhide took the stool that was placed not that far from the berth Optimus was on. "You're gonna be fine. You'll be back to leadin' us to victory before ya know it."

"I don't want to fight in the war at all Hide. I'm only fighting because it is my brother that started it. And I am the only Prime we have right now... Ironhide, what happens if Bumblebee really is the next Prime? When I'm gone, he'll have to take my place. This is why I never wanted to be his sire. I should've never bonded to Elita. Then Bumblebee and I wouldn't be in this situation," Optimus growled. He coughed and tried to relax.

"Don't think like that, Optimus. Yeah, he might have ta take your place, but I hope that will be in a long, long time. You loved Elita, with your entire spark. So why would you even think of not bonding to her? You both wanted that. Bumblebee'll grow up to be a fine mech if you raise him. If you'll let him close to your spark. You both lost Elita. But you have each other. Don't you forget that Ratchet and I are here for ya too," Ironhide stated. Optimus looked away. Ratchet entered the room again, this time pushing a mobile crib in front of him. He motioned for Ironhide to move and pushed the crib up beside Optimus' berth. Ironhide placed Bumblebee in the crib and moved back.

Bumblebee opened his bright blue optics and looked around. There was a pull in his spark to the red and blue mech on the berth beside him. The other two mechs scared him slightly. He reached out a tiny servo to the mech that felt familiar. He chirped and whistled as the mech moved his own giant servo to touch Bumblebee's. A purr left his vocalizer and the mech moved his servo to cup Bumblebee's helm. Bumblebee accepted this mech as his sire. The one he was supposed to be with. He fell into recharge with his servos wrapped around Optimus' wrist.

Optimus looked to Ironhide and Ratchet with a silent plea for help. He had no idea what to do with his own sparkling. His spark accepted Bumblebee, but he was still unsure of what to do. Ironhide grinned before saying a quick good bye and leaving. Ratchet raised his servos before leaving Optimus with the sparkling. He sighed and looked down at Bumblebee. Raising him couldn't be that bad, could it?


	4. Bonding

Optimus' health was still fragile even after several joors (days). Ratchet had finally allowed him to leave the Med center. On one condition. He stayed with another Autobot. And Ironhide, after asking Chromia, had offered. He was currently waiting with Bumblebee in his arms for Optimus. Ratchet had wanted to run a few more tests to make sure Optimus wouldn't suddenly collapse the moment he stepped outside. Once satisfied, Ratchet walked with Optimus to where Ironhide was trying to be patient and wait. "He should be fine. Just make sure he isn't out too much, and he gets some Energon. Both of you, contact me if something's wrong. Got it?" Ratchet asked. Both mechs gave a nod. Ratchet turned and left while Ironhide and Optimus headed to Ironhide house.

* * *

><p>Chromia greeted them at the door. She had been close friends with Elita, and since her sparkmate had been close friends with Optimus, she knew him rather well. She was glad to see Optimus with the fact that he had been at the Med center since Elita was admitted. "Optimus. It's great to see you again," she greeted. Optimus smiled at her briefly before letting it fall.<p>

"Same for you," he replied. Chromia held the door for Ironhide to enter before grabbing onto Optimus' wrist.

"I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how you're feeling. I don't know if I could survive without Ironhide."

"You're strong, Chromia. You don't have to worry for now anyways," Optimus said. Chromia easily noticed the tired tone he used. She motioned for Optimus to go inside once her servo fell to her side.

"At least you have Bumblebee," she mentioned. She did catch sight of the faint smile on his faceplates. Ironhide pulled Optimus to sit on the couch. He then handed the sparkling back over. Optimus instantly started stroking Bumblebee's back softly, and his optics gained a far away look. Chromia grabbed Ironhide's arm. "Do we have a crib anywhere?"

"Yeah. In storage," he replied. At his bonded's reaction he added, "Don't ask." He left the room, and she shook her helm. Sitting down beside the new sire, she hummed a song lightly. It gained Optimus' attention though. She ignored him for a moment and continued to hum. Bumblebee purred as he snuggled into Optimus more. Chromia looked up and caught Optimus' optics asking silently for permission. He gave a nod and she started to rub Bumblebee's back in tiny circles. She then took Optimus' servo and repeated the motion a few times with it. When she removed her servo, he continued to do it. She gave him a grin, and noticed that the blank expression was slowly slipping away to reveal the Optimus she had known before. The patient kind mech that her best friend had fallen for. She stood when Ironhide reappeared in the doorway with the crib he had spoken of. He placed the crib by the door and watched Optimus for a few moments. Before they knew it, Optimus was slipping into recharge. Ironhide looked to Chromia.

"Leave them be. They're fine where they are," she whispered to him. Ironhide smiled before pulling her into his arms. He captured her lips in his before guiding her to their berth room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bumblebee woke to find himself staring into bright red and blue armour. He looked up to Optimus' faceplates that were relaxed as he recharged. He chirped, trying to gain his sire's attention. It didn't work. He clicked and whistled some more. His sire finally stirred and looked down at him. "Morning Bee," Optimus greeted. He looked around before his optics narrowed and he sighed. Gathering his son into his arms, he stood and walked over the table. It was still rather early, meaning Ironhide and Chromia more than likely weren't up yet. There was a thump, followed closely by a groan before the door to their quarters slid open to reveal a rather cheery Chromia.<p>

"Why, good morning Optimus Prime, sir," Chromia said bowing for a moment and walking over. She rubbed a servo over Bumblebee's helm and walked into the kitchen. "Do the two of you need Energon still?"

"Yes, please," Optimus replied. He sat down at the table with Bumblebee in his lap.

"Your sparkling might not take Energon from a cube. You might have to feed him yourself," Chromia informed him. She heard a sigh in response and smiled. "Its not that bad. Have Ironhide help you when he drags himself off the floor."

"Do I want to know why he would be on the floor in the first place?" Optimus asked. There was a laugh. "I take that as a no." It wasn't long before Ironhide walked in, rubbing his helm. "Morning Ironhide," Optimus greeted. Ironhide shot him a glare before sitting down beside him. Chromia told him what she wanted him to do over the bond. He sighed.

"Optimus, give me one of your servos," Ironhide ordered. Optimus held out his right one. Ironhide felt the wrist and pulled out a cable. He attached to an opening in Bumblebee's wrist. Optimus felt energy travel down the cable and into Bumblebee. "There. That's it. You leave it in him until he's energized." Ironhide stood and got his own cube of Energon, and tossed one to Optimus. "How are you feelin'?"

"Better. Thank you," Optimus replied. Chromia wrapped her arms around her sparkmate's waist.

"I need to talk to you for a second. Alone," she whispered. Ironhide nodded and together they left the room. Optimus removed the cable and put Bumblebee in the crib.


	5. Chromia's News

I'm so sorry for taking so long! I'll try to update more often. I just celebrated my 15th birthday on Sunday, and I've been busy with homework and exams. I have an entire week off coming up, so I promise a couple more chapters during that time. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

><p>The news that Chromia had for Ironhide had been amazing for the rough Autobot. He was going to be a sire himself. After telling him, Chromia had walked over to Optimus, taken his servos in her's, and danced around the room with him. Bumblebee whistled and clapped at the lighter feeling in his sire's spark. Ironhide had been happily stunned, and at work everyone noticed. He almost had a glow around him. Chromia chose to stay home to keep an optic on both Optimus and Bumblebee.<p>

"What's gotten ya so happy, Hide?" Jazz asked as they walked through the halls. Ironhide grinned at his friend.

"It's all the good news I've been gettin' . Prime's alive and at my house with his little mech, and my beautiful femme's carrying," Ironhide replied. Suddenly Jazz froze in shock and suprise. Ironhide stopped and turned to face Jazz. The edges of his mouth began to turn upwards as a smile formed on his face. Ironhide's grin grew.

"You're gonna be a sire," Jazz mumbled almost numbly. He started to walk forwards, and patted Ironhide's arm. "Congrats, mech. Wait. What's happenin' with Prime?" Ironhide sighed as he looked away.

"He lost his sparkmate an orn or so ago. His health's bad, Jazz. Bumblebee might help, but Prime's got a long way to go if he want's to be healthy again."

"Who's Bumblebee?"

"A sparkling we met. Who do ya think he is?"

"Optimus' sparklin' . Poor, poor mech. An' the battle's only startin' ."

* * *

><p>Chromia held Bumblebee as Optimus lost the Energon he'd had that morning in the sink. She gently rubbed the sparkling's back since little Bee was crying at his sire's pain. She cooed at Bumblebee as Optimus wiped off his mouth plates and stepped away from the sink. He sat down at the table and Chromia took the chair beside him. "You alright?" Chromia asked. Optimus nodded before putting his arms on the table and rested his helm on them. "I think you should see Ratchet."<p>

"No," Optimus responded. He sat back in the chair and looked into Chromia's optics. "I'll be fine. Ratchet would only hook me up to monitors and force me to rest. I don't really need to bother him. When did you find out you were carrying?"

"A deca-cycle ago. Ratchet told me he'd found the extra spark when I went to see him for an odd feeling in my chest," Chromia replied. She moved over and handed Optimus his tiny sparkling. "Didn't Bumblebee have a bond with Elita? I mean, he has one with you so shouldn't he have had one with his creator?"

"He should've. He would've felt her death though. I'm not sure what happened exactly. I will ask Ratchet later," Optimus stopped talking as Bumblebee squirmed in his grip. He looked down into the young bright blue optics and sighed. Chromia was a step ahead of him and placed an Energon cube in the new sire's servo. "Thank you." He held the cube as his son sucked from the cube as hard as he could. Optimus moved it away slightly and Bumbled gave a small whine. Both adults laughed causing Bumblebee to give them a confused look.

"I hope my sparkling's as cute as yours," Chromia said. She stood and moved behind Optimus. She gently rubbed his shoulders in an attempt to help him relax. She grinned as she heard him moan slightly as he slumped against the chair more. Any pain filling his systems eased and he struggled to keep his optics open and online. "Before you say anything, Ironhide wouldn't have any trouble with me doing this for you. Ya know, a vacation would help. One where you're not on 'cause you lost your sparkmate."

"Mmm. I would, but I'm needed at base..."

"They can spare you for a little while. Get some recharge. You and 'Bee need it," Chromia mumbled against his audios and watched as his optics slid closed. She gently took the cube he'd taken away from Bumblebee's mouth and placed it on the table. She looked over the large blue and red frame sitting in the chair and smiled. She knew she would want to get to know him. And his tiny sparkling too.


	6. Back To Work

Optimus couldn't take any more time away from the war so he left Bumblebee with Chromia and returned to his roll as Prime of the Autobots. As soon as he stepped inside the Autobot's main base, Jazz was by his side asking question after question about little Bumblebee. Thankfully Ironhide managed to get Jazz to go back to his post before Optimus became overly frustrated. "Does Hatchet know you're here?" Ironhide asked as he opened the door and followed Optimus into his office.

"Yes and no. I told him I was getting away from your house for a while, but not that I was going here," Optimus replied. He couldn't help but laugh at the look on Ironhide's face.

"You have a death wish! The Hatchet's gonna have your aft for target practise."

"That's your forte. Not mine. I'm not fighting, so I haven't done anything to upset my systems enough to earn Ratchet's wrath," Optimus stated. He sat down behind the desk and Ironhide pulled a chair over to sit beside him.

"If the Hatchet finds out, I'm not savin' your aft this time."

"This time? You've never saved me from Ratchet, since YOU are scared of him yourself."

"What? No! I'm not scared of him! Never will be!" Ironhide shouted. Optimus started to say something when another voice cut him off.

"You sure about that? You're both slagged and you know it," snapped Ratchet from the open doorway. He'd been simply walking by when he caught sight of the leader and his guard. "What are you going here, Prime? You should be resting. And you! Ironhide, what the frag were you thinking, letting him come in! I should reformat ya both into guns and let your insides burn in battle."

"I-I didn't know he was coming until I saw him here this morning," Ironhide objected. Ratchet glared at the black mech. "What, don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you. I also believe that you fail at your job as his bodyguard. You're supposed to guard him from himself too! Like comin' here when he should be resting."

"Ratchet, I'm not planning on going into battle any time soon. I just need to be present to help plan and run the army. I'm sorry, but I can't stay away forever," Optimus said.

"I don't expect you to, but I do expect you to listen to my orders. Or ASK to go back to work!"

"If I asked, you would've said no right away."

"And you know this how?"

"Experience," Optimus responded. His no-nonsense tone and straight face made Ratchet throw his servos in the air.

"I give up, Prime. I give up. If you get worse, it's not my fault," Ratchet snapped. He ran a scan over Optimus before heading in the direction he'd been going in before he had stopped. "Stubborn old glitch." Ironhide stared at Optimus.

"What?" Optimus asked. Ironhide shook his helm at his leader and friend.

"I still think you have a death wish," Ironhide said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had pasted without a problem. No attacks, no visits from Ratchet except when the medic brought Energon for them both, no more question sessions, and no times where Optimus felt like his tanks were in battle against him. Ironhide stayed beside him the whole time, mosting since he wanted to make sure their leader was alright, even though he'd never tell anyone. The idea of losing a sparkmate the way Optimus had frightened him. With a sparkling on top of that, Optimus had a lot to deal with in Ironhide's mind. Once the day was over so both could go home, Ratchet caught them and forced Optimus to spend the night at the center to make sure he was actually alright. Little did they know, that was the last long period of true peace they'd have for long time. Or just how much certain bots would lose.<p> 


	7. Fight

Sorry, I'm not good at writing fight scenes so please look past that. Enjoy!

The following morning, Optimus' systems staged a revolt against him and the moment he tried to stand he collapsed to his knees. "Optimus! Are you alright?" Ratchet asked as he helped his friend and leader back onto his pedes.

"I-I'm fine. Just... a little dizzy," Optimus replied. He shook his helm as he placed a servo against it. Ratchet helped him sit back down on the berth. Optimus felt panic flow from his son's side of the bond but was too dizzy to try and comfort him. He felt Ratchet touch the crest of his helm and hissed at the heat Ratchet's servo provided. The medic scanned Optimus before sighing and moving away.

"You're systems are over heating, Optimus. Lie down," Ratchet ordered. Optimus did as Ratchet asked but flinched when something cold was draped across the front of his helmet. "I'm trying to bring your temperature down." Optimus' optics flickered towards Ratchet but closed as a wave of pain washed over him. He felt a needle puncture one of his Energon lines before everything faded and all pain was thankfully forgotten.

* * *

><p>Ironhide stood near Optimus' helm with little Bumblebee in his arms. The sparkling reached out and tried to touch his sire but was pulled away by the black mech holding him. He gave a whine as Energon tears pooled behind his optics. "What happened? He was perfectly fine yesterday," Ironhide asked. He readjusted his grip on Bumblebee as the medic went through a cabinet that was attached to the wall across from Optimus' berth.<p>

"And last night. This morning however, he wasn't. Like I said before, he'll be ill for a while," Ratchet responded. He groaned as he knocked a few containers over that bounced off the counter below the cabinet and spilled their contents all over the ground. "It looks like the symptoms will be off and on from now on. What he went through today was new for him. He fell to his knees saying he felt dizzy. He was burning up when I touched him, so I had to give him a sedative. He should be fine when he wakes up, but I can't be sure." He knelt down and gathered the containers. He stood and dumped them on the counter.

"There's nothing you can do for him?" Ironhide asked. Ratchet shook his helm as he pressed a button to request a cleaning drone to clean up the rest of the mess. His attention returned to Ironhide.

"Not really. If he's alright when he wakes up, he can go back to work on one condition. That he has someone with him at ALL times. I'm not willing to put him back together after he gets himself blown up by blacking out in battle," Ratchet said. Ironhide looked suprised before nodding slowly and focusing on the now wailing sparking in his arms.

"Ssshhh. It's okay, little Bee. You're alright," Ironhide cooed. Ratchet chuckled at the sight before shaking his helm and walking away.

* * *

><p>Just as Optimus' systems began the process of bringing him online, Ironhide got a comm from Jazz. The Decepticons had shown up at one of the outposts. Megatron himself was there. At this Ironhide was torn. He had to be at that battle. And so did Optimus. He met Ratchet's optics with fear in his own. "How soon can you get Optimus on his pedes?" Ironhide asked. His voice seemed almost timid from the emotions raging in his spark. Chromia asked what was wrong through their sparks, but Ironhide chose to ignore her at the moment.<p>

"In a breem or two," Ratchet half-asked. He looked up from the data-pad he'd retrieved from his office.

"Too long. I need him online and ready to go in ten klicks. No arguements," Ironhide responded. Ratchet opened his mouth to say something, but one look from Ironhide made him close it again. He sighed but stood to help Optimus wake up completely.

In ten klicks (minutes) Optimus and Ironhide were driving towards the battle that was still raging on. Optimus' thoughts wandered back to his sparkling waiting for him back at the base. Ironhide had told Chromia that he was going to fight the 'Cons and that Optimus was going as well, so Chromia had hurried to see them off. She and Ratchet were watching Bumblebee until they returned. Ironhide moved over on the road until he was able to nudge Optimus. "You're not focused, Prime," Ironhide said. Optimus sighed.

"I know. I'll try to pay more attention," Optimus responded. Ironhide laughed.

"You're just bein' a good sire and worryin' about your son."

"How..."

"What else would you be thinking about?" Ironhide asked. Optimus would've nodded if he was in his bipedal mode, but he flashed his headlights in reply. Ironhide chuckled, but his laughter was cut short when they heard shots being fired. "We're here," he growled. He transformed when Optimus did and ran after his leader when the younger took off. "Frag, I thought he was through runnin' straight into battles! Optimus!" He ducked as a shot ran out in his direction. He nearly had his helm taken off. "Optimus!" Not even there long enough to fire, and Ironhide had lost sight of his charge.

"Here!" Optimus called. He released his blades and sent a brief signal over Ironhide's comm-link. His battle mask slipped into place and he waited for Ironhide to catch up. Once the black mech was at his side they took off together at a run towards the Decepticons.

Most of the Autobots that had been stationed there or had arrived before Optimus and Ironhide were trapped in a group across the battlefield. Ironhide swore under his breath as they hid and looked to his charge. "Got a plan?" Ironhide asked. A look crossed Optimus' face that made Ironhide worry slightly. "Prime..."

"I have a plan. Although... you may not like it," Optimus replied. Ironhide huffed but gave Optimus a smile.

"I expected that. All the same, what's your plan?"

"Give me your cannon," Optimus stated. Ironhide gapped. "Your cannon, Ironhide. Please." Ironhide sighed but removed it from his arm and Optimus handed his smaller weaker one over. "Now, stay. When I give you a signal over the comm-link, attack. Head over to where the other Autobots are and get them out of here. Promise me you will." Ironhide looked at him with an expression that told him that if he hadn't added that part, Ironhide would've gone out with him. Finally Ironhide gave a frustrated groan but nodded. Optimus attached the weapon to his forearm. He moved from the hiding spot to keep the Decepticons from finding Ironhide and stopped behind another large chunk of debris.

When the time was right, Optimus sprung up from his hiding place, and charged with a yell at the Decepticons. Caught off guard, the 'Cons closest to Optimus were cut down within moments. He slashed one 'Cons throat, while he shot at another. The Decepticons finally began to attack him. One shot at his arm but missed as Optimus' other smashed his helm. A shot fired caught his back but Optimus ignored it and looked around to find where Megatron was hiding. Not seeing him, Optimus focused on the battle again. He swung his sword at one that was trying to slash his knee joints.

Optimus caught sight of a flash of gray at the same time a warning from Ironhide flowed through the comm-link. He barely had a chance to move away as Megatron jumped at him. He struggled against Megatron's servo's but managed to get his sword free and brought it down on Megatron's arm. The Decepticon leader roared at him but didn't let go. Energon dripped from the wound and down Optimus' arm. Megatron threw his enemy. Optimus crashed against the debris nearby and forced himself back onto his pedes. Black began to dot his vision but he shook his helm and took shot after shot at Megatron. Only one or two missed. He gave the signal over the comm-link and Ironhide jumped from his hiding place and towards the trapped Autobots without allowing himself to be seen.

Ironhide watched as Optimus was thrown against one of the few remaining upright walls. Optimus gathered his strength and stood but stumbled as he stepped forwards. Ironhide tore his optics away from Optimus' fight and focused on the remaining Autobots. He got closer to the group as Optimus lauched himself at Megatron and the two clashed. Ironhide joined the group. "Ironhide?" Jazz's voice called from the group. Ironhide searched them for a moment until he caught sight of Jazz. He moved around them and to where Jazz was standing. "You came. Took you long enough."

"Sorry but I had to wait for Prime to come back online. He basically collapsed this morning on Ratchet, and he was only waking up when you commed me," Ironhide snapped. Jazz glanced back and forth between Ironhide and Optimus with wide optics.

"And he's out there fighting?" Jazz asked. His voice raising a few tones in panic. Ironhide nodded. "Primus! We need to help him!" Ironhide shook his helm.

"I have orders, and I promised Prime I'd follow them. And so are you," Ironhide stated. He motioned for all 'Bots to follow him and they did (reluctantly) follow him away from the battle. Once they were a safe distance away, Ironhide ordered them to retreat. He also promised anyone who refused to stay that he'd get Prime and bring him back home. Even Jazz, who's shoulder was dislocated, finally agreed. He led the others towards home, and Ironhide headed back towards Optimus. And not a moment too soon. Colours blended together, black dotted everything, and Optimus collapsed. Right at Megatron's pedes. And the Decepticon leader raised his sword for the killing blow.


	8. My Son

"No!" Ironhide shouted. His voice carried across the battlefield and the remaining Decepticons looked up startled. Even Megatron looked up at the black mech but the Decepticon leader returned his attention to the easier target. Megatron growled as a shot hit his wrist and the sword flew a safe distance away.

"Fools! Decepticons, don't stand there, attack!" Megatron roared. Each 'Cons jumped before turning to Ironhide and began firing. Ironhide, to his credit, managed to move his heavy frame fast enough to avoid most of the Decepticon fire. Optimus' cannon charged again and Ironhide fired at Megatron's helm. The leader finally flung himself at Ironhide and tackled the smaller mech. Together they rolled, each trying to hit the other. "Insolent pest! I shall snuff your spark for interfering!" He caught a panel of Ironhide's shoulder and tore it off. Ironhide yelled in pain.

"Slaggin' 'Con! You'll pay!" Ironhide snapped. He kicked Megatron off of him before glancing at the other Decepticons meary standing around watching. During that moment where Ironhide wasn't focused on him, Megatron got to his pedes and dashed towards the sword. "Frag, no!" Megatron grabbed the sword before turning towards Ironhide.

"Watch as your precious friend and Prime dies before your optics. This is your reward for stepping in," Megatron smugly stated. Ironhide rushed to his pedes but couldn't move forward without his own spark being blown out by the Decepticons standing nearby. Panic filled Ironhide to the brim as Megatron raised the sword once more. Megatron felt another burst of energy burn the metal of his servo at the same time as the sword connected with Optimus' metal. The Energon, his own, coating his arm from both battle made him decide that with Prime bady injured and Ironhide helpess and in his own pain, the Decepticons could retreat. "Decepticons! We have won! Return to our base and let the Autobots wallow in despair at their failure!" With that said, Megatron lept into the air and transformed. A burst of sound followed him and the rest of the Decepticons transformed and headed back home.

Ironhide's optics followed the Decepticons until they disappeared from sight. He then broke into a run towards his leader. He nearly ran into Optimus as he dropped ot his knees beside him. Optimus' optics were flickering slightly, a sign that Optimus was bordering on statis lock, but not quite there yet. Ironhide rubbed away the metal dust that was covering Optimus' right cheek before sending a quick comm to Ratchet to tell the medic that they both would need repairs. Ironhide gently gathered Optimus into his arms bridal style before taking the road at a walking pace. Optimus was too heavy to carry all the way back to Ratchet while running. But Ironhide would get there as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>When Ironhide arrived, Chromia had Bumblebee in her arms and she stood from her spot on the ground. "What happened?" She asked. Ironhide looked at Bumblebee before turning his gaze to Optimus' face.<p>

"Megatron. Optimus was fine for a while, but he blacked out. I was helping get the others away from the 'Cons," Ironhide replied softly. He moved around one of the berths before gently laying Optimus on it. Ratchet commed his assistant, a young mech by the name of Jolt. The blue mech was working with another Autobot at the moment, since Ratchet was only watching over Bumblebee. Once Jolt commed back that he was on his way, Ratchet stepped beside Ironhide and shoved the mech towards a different berth.

"You also need repairs, so sit down," Ratchet ordered. Ironhide sat down after a moment of thought but his optics remained on Optimus' still form. Jolt came in as Ratchet moved off to get his tools. "Ah, Jolt. Get cleaned up, we have repairs to make. Chromia, take Bumblebee out of here. He doesn't need to be in the room."

"Yes Ratchet. Take good care of Hide for me," she responded. She left the room without a fuss.

"Bumblebee? I've never heard of a Bumblebee before," Jolt said. Ratchet glanced at him.

"Did you know that Optimus had bonded to a femme named Elita?" Ratchet asked. Jolt nodded. "That she went off-line not that long ago?" Again, Jolt nodded. "Do you know how or what caused it?"

"No."

"A virus entered her systems while she was carrying Bumblebee, their son. She came to me asking to make sure the virus wouldn't hurt their sparkling since she's really wanted to have at least one with Prime. I did what I could to keep the sparkling safe, but there was only so much I could do for her. The virus damaged her systems too badly, and I knew I couldn't save her. It got to the point that even though Prime was refueling and getting recharge, he was actually becoming ill himself. So she made me promise that I'd keep him online when she couldn't fight any more. She went off-line with Optimus holding her servo. There was nothing I could do. For either of them," Ratchet was almost whispering by the end and couldn't meet either mech's optics.

"Ratchet..." Ironhide's voice made the medic look up. The emotions in Ironhide's optics made Ratchet sigh, nod, then turn to fix Optimus.

* * *

><p>Cybertron's moons were up by the time Ratchet and Jolt had made most of the repairs so they could bring Optimus out of statis lock. Ironhide's shoulder plating had been replaced, but not repainted. They were waiting to repaint both bots. Jazz had gotten his shoulder fixed by Ratchet, and the other Autobots who had been damaged had either gotten their repairs from Jolt and Ratchet or had gone somewhere else to get them. Jolt had gone home for recharge, and Bumblebee had already drifted off. Ironhide was sitting beside Optimus' berth while Chromia in his lap. Ratchet finished cleaning his tools and put them away. "I'm gonna bring him online now. Keep quiet," Ratchet said. Ironhide rubbed Chromia's hip making the blue femme giggle. "Ironhide!"<p>

"What?" Ironhide laughed. Ratchet playfully glared at Ironhide. "Fine. I'll behave." Ratchet rolled his optics as he moved around the berth. Ironhide watched as Ratchet began the process of bring Optimus online.

Optimus' optics flared a brilliant blue before dimming back to their regular brightness. He blinked them a few times before moving them to focus on Ratchet, then Chromia, then Ironhide. "I-Ironhide," Optimus managed. Ironhide reached around Chromia and placed his servo on Optimus' arm.

"Right here, Prime," Ironhide said. A smile spread across Optimus' faceplates as he moved to hold Ironhide's servo.

"W-what happened?"

"You blacked out in front of Megatron. Don't worry, the other bots are safe," Ironhide informed. Optimus raised a servo towards the sliver panel on Ironhide's shoulder in a silent question. "I'm fine. Megatron just ripped it off. Ratchet already fixed me up." Optimus nodded before his optics became wide in alarm.

"Bumblebee! Where is he?" Optimus cried out. Ratchet put a servo gently on Optimus' shoulder and gained the Prime's attention.

"He's recharging. We just got him to calm down. Chromia, can you get his sparkling please?" Ratchet asked. Chromia nodded and attempted to stand, but Ironhide's arms tightened around her waist.

"Hide. Let. Me. Go," Chromia growled. Ironhide raised an optic ridge at her before grunting as her elbow joint connected with his chest. His arms moved back on reflex and Chromia used that to her advantage and stood with a smirk. She left the room and returned soon afterwards with the yellow sparkling in her arms. Ratchet and Ironhide helped Optimus sit up and Chromia handed Bumblebee over.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus said with a content sigh. His body ached, but it was better than the agony during the battle. "My son." Ratchet and Ironhide both couldn't stop the proud grins from forming at Optimus' words. He'd finally accepted Bumblebee, but they both knew that Optimus still had a lot to deal with. Like actually raising the sparkling without Elita. That's what they were there for. To help Optimus readjust to life as a sire.


	9. Problem

**{Bumblebee 7 orns (months) old}**

Optimus tried his very best to balance the data-pads in one arm, with Bumblebee in his other tucked against his side. His health had improved to the point that he was able to return to his own housing unit and to work. The rule about having another Autobot with him at all times at work still stood though, and Ironhide happily took that job.

Bumblebee wasn't heavy, but it was hard to try and keep the sparkling from slipping. One yellow leg was on either side of Optimus, and the sparkling did the same with his arms. Bumblebee's optics darted from place to place as he tried to absorb everything. Many of the Autobots would stop and coo at him, but Bumblebee grew tired of it quickly. He would look up at his sire and chirp sadly, and Optimus would smile at the bot staring at Bumblebee before politely saying that he needed to get back to work.

A little silver servo knocked against the metal of Optimus' side, and the Autobot leader looked down at Bumblebee. The sparkling clicked at Optimus. "Be patient, little one. I'm almost at my office where I can get you some Energon," Optimus said. He continued to walk to his office when Jazz caught him.

"Prime! When were ya plannin' on lettin' me meet your sparklin'?" Jazz asked. Optimus sighed as he faced Jazz.

"Jazz, this is Bumblebee," Optimus said. He stopped talking since he wasn't quite sure about what else to say. Jazz grinned and watched Bumblebee. He cooed at the sparkling. Bumblebee reached out and grabbed the visor covering Jazz's optics. He pulled on it. "Bumblebee! Don't do that." He pried the tiny servo's off. "I'm so sorry." Jazz laughed.

"He didn't mean it. It's fine, Prime. No worries," Jazz said. He patted Optimus' arm. "Pleasure to meet ya, Bee. Welcome to the Autobots." Bumblebee giggled at the funny bot.

"I need to head to my office. You're welcome to join us," Optimus offered. Jazz fell in step beside him as they walked down the hall. Bumblebee began to fuss as his tanks demanded fuel. Ironhide opened the door for Optimus but clipped Jazz with it.

"Hey, what was that for?" Jazz yelped. Ironhide just laughed and took a seat beside Optimus. Bumblebee was placed in his lap as Optimus left the room to get some Energon for his sparkling. "Bee's cute."

"Yeah, he is. Prime's lucky, but not as much as me," Ironhide responded.

"Yeah you're lucky. But Chromia ain't. She's bonded to you," Jazz joked. Ironhide growled.

Optimus returned and took Bumblebee back. He didn't miss the sound that came from Ironhide. It had been close to a whine. Bumblebee sucked on the cube as hard as he could when it was placed in his mouth but Optimus pulled it away enough that Bumblebee eased up. "Ironhide, how long until Chromia delivers your sparkling?" Optimus asked. Ironhide recalled the informationn from his memory banks before responding,

"Two orns. Prime, I was wonderin' if I could take some time off closer to then."

"Of course. Would a deca-cycle before and after the delivery work?" Ironhide nodded.

"Thanks Prime."

"While Hide's off, who's gonna watch you?" Jazz asked. Optimus frowned at the phrasing. He sighed.

"I shouldn't need to be constantly watched by that time. Chromia's being taken off active duty in two deca-cycles. Ironhide, if you need more time off later, please let me know. I'll try to help out in any way possible. Jazz, have there been any signs of the Decepticons lately?"

"Yeah. They've been movin' around a lot, but haven't attacked a single bot yet," Jazz replied. Optimus nodded. He looked down at Bumblebee when the yellow sparkling struggled to be put down. He shakily began to crawl to Ironhide. Jazz had to stand to be able to watch, but each bot couldn't tear their optics away from the sight of Bumblebee moving to Ironhide then putting his arms up to say that he wanted Ironhide to hold him. Ironhide happily complied and scooped Bumblebee into his arms. He tickled Bumblebee's stomach (for lack of a better Transformer sounding word) and the sparkling clicked, chirped, whistled, and laughed.

Optimus jumped when his comm-link went off. Reluctantly, he stood and left the room. In the hallway he opened the comm-link message.

**::**Prowl to Optimus Prime**::**

**::**Optimus here**::**

**::**The Decepticons have attacked a group of femmes on patrol**::** Prowl

**::**I'm on my way to the command center. Can you fill me in on the way?**:: **Optimus

**::**I'm sending the coordinates to you now. No injuries have been reported yet. From what one of the femmes said, there are five or more Decepticons for each femme**::** Prowl

**::**Send a group of Autobots as soon as you can. I'm going to go straight there**:: **Optimus

**::**Sir, Chromia was among the femmes attacked**:: **Prowl

Optimus' body jerked to a stop. Horror filled him for a moment.

**::**I... I'm on my way. Don't tell Ironhide until I tell you. We don't need him snapping and slaughtering everything in his path. If he asks where I am, just tell him something came up and for him to watch Bumblebee. Understood?**:: **Optimus

**::**Affirmative. Good luck, Prowl out**::**

Optimus swore with every swear word known to him in his mind. He had to get there before anything happened to her. Otherwise no one would be safe from Ironhide's wrath. That was the only thing on his mind as he transformed and sped from the base.

* * *

><p>Chromia dodged another shot from the Decepticon that was set on deactivating her and her alone. He ignored every other femme on the battlefield as he focused on the navy blue femme. She growled as he approached and lashed out with a blade. She jumped back as the sharp double-edged sword nearly caught the metal of her thigh. His fist connected with her face and she recoiled in pain. With a snarl, she smashed his face in response. "Go pick on someone your own size!" She screamed as he picked her up and she fought against him. "Let me go!" Her wish was granted when Optimus Prime transformed and slashed the cables giving strength to the Decepticons arm. She was released, but Optimus scooped her up before she hit the ground.<p>

"Find some cover Chromia!"

"No! I'm not leaving my team to fight alone!" Chromia snapped. She stepped in front of Optimus as the next group of Decepticons began to attack. Both Chromia and Optimus ducked as one of the cannons fired with their helms as the target. "Slag! Why are they all going for me?"

"I think in that case, they were actually aiming for me. If you won't find cover, than please, at least fight with one of the other femmes beside you," Optimus said. Chromia gave a nod as Optimus ran to provide cover fire for one of the younger femmes who was trapped by one of the Decepticons. She fired at the next Decepticon that thought that she would be a good target. She dashed towards a young femme by the name of Arcee, since the pink youngling had been attacked by a group of 'Cons. "Chromia, watch out!" Optimus' voice cried out.

Chromia looked up at the same time as a blast of light caught her straight in the chest. She screeched as she fell backwards. Pain coursed through her circuts as she saw through distorted vision the shape of a mech coming to her rescue. The flashes of red and blue made her fight to keep her optics online. Her processor ached as she struggled to find such as simple peice of information such as the mech's name. It was there, floating just out of reach. The sound of several transformations met her pained audios and she felt herself being lifted into strong arms. "Easy, Chromia. I'll get you to Ratchet. Just hold on," he said. He shouted a few orders as he began to run. His rich baritone seemed familiar, but she couldn't put a name to who it was. What was wrong with her?


	10. Chromia

So... Here's the next chapter, and if you need me, I'll be hiding... Yipes! *runs away*

* * *

><p>He'd been given no warning. One moment, Optimus was sitting there beside them as they watched Bumblebee play. The next Optimus excused himself from the room and had yet to return. Afterwards, had come the worst comm-link of his life.<p>

**::**Ironhide, I need you to go see Ratchet in the Med bay. It's Chromia**::**

Ironhide had been taken by suprise to the point that he didn't even register who had sent the message. He'd nearly dropped Bumblebee as he took off at a run. That led to where he was now. Standing at the only door in the way of him seeing his sparkmate, being held back by Prowl and Jolt. "Let me go! I need to see her!" Ironhide yelled.

"Ironhide! You need to calm down! Ratchet's doing what he can for her, so you'll have to wait," Prowl responded.

"Prowl, Jolt. Stand down," a tired voice said. Prowl and Jolt slowly released their hold on Ironhide as all three turned to the speaker. "I've got him. Jolt, you should be working with Ratchet. And Prowl, I need you to go check on how our mechs and femmes are doing." Each mech mentioned gave a quick salut before heading in their own directions. Ironhide stood where he was until a servo was placed on his shoulder. He looked up at Optimus. Nothing was said as the two mechs took a seat outside of Ratchet's Med bay. "She's strong Hide."

"What about my sparkling? I don't know if they are. What if we lose them? What if I lose Chromia?" Ironhide asked. His voice was soft as he fought back tears. He wouldn't cry. There wasn't a reason to yet. A servo was rested on the metal of his leg. He gently gripped it as he looked up at Optimus.

"You were there for me when I lost Elita. I'm here for you now," Optimus assured.

A few breems (hours) passed. Neither Autobot had moved from their chair. Optimus had sent a comm-link to Jazz to see if the silver Autobot had his son, and was fine with the knowledge that Bumblebee was safe. Ironhide's bond with Chromia was blocked by the femme. It was unnerving. The only thing stopping him from rushing in there to see his sparkmate was Optimus' servo on his knee. Not for the first time, Ironhide found himself greatful that Optimus was there for him.

Both mechs looked up when Jolt stepped into the hallway. "R-Ratchet w-wants y-you to-to c-come in. O-Optimus Prime, s-sir, you too," Jolt managed. He looked as if he'd leaked in front of Megatron himself when he spoke to them. Ironhide stood and Optimus followed as they entered the room.

The beeping of the moniters strapped to Chromia could be seen as both comforting and discouraging. Her spark chamber was open, and her optics were dim. Ironhide went to her side and gently took her servo. Her optics came back online and she gave a weak smile. "My love. I'm sorry," she greeted. Without explaining herself, she looked to Optimus and raised a servo to him. With a glance to Ironhide for permission, Optimus took the offered servo as he stepped towards her. Ratchet had moved to take Optimus' place at the foot of the berth. "Bumblebee is amazing, Optimus. You're a strong mech for moving on after losing Elita-One. I'm honoured to be your friend. Ratchet, thank you for everything you've done for us. You've been very kind. Ironhide, I love you with all my spark. Don't ever forget that. I'm so sorry. So very sorry..." She stopped speaking as tears began to pool behind her optics that threatened to fall at any moment. "Ratchet..." He gave a nod.

"Ironhide... I couldn't save the sparkling. I'm so sorry. I-" He was cut off by Ironhide servo suddenly being wrapped around his throat. Panic filled his optics as he was lifted off the ground.

"Ironhide!" Chromia snapped. Ratchet was tossed to the floor as Ironhide stormed from the room. Optimus helped the medic up before running after Ironhide. As soon as he could, Optimus gripped Ironhide's arm tightly. The door slid shut behind them.

"Ironhide. That was uncalled for. Ratchet-"

"Did his best. I know, I know," Ironhide snapped. Energon tears were dripping from his optics. He slammed a servo into Optimus' chest, but he didn't expect Optimus to be sent to the ground with the blow. He hadn't hit Optimus that hard, had he? He dismissed it as he let his frustrations get the better of him. "But what have you ever lost? Just Elita? Your pretty little femme? I'm losing Chromia! I feel her slipping! You've lost almost nothing!" He instantly sobered at the hurt look on Optimus' face that slipped into unexpressed fury.

"What have I lost? What have I lost? Look around you Ironhide! We're at war against my brother! Who I have to face every battle. I lost my sparkmate too Ironhide. I have to deal with the fact that I'm sending mechs and femmes with families to their deaths. I bare that in mind every waking moment! I watched my brother slaughter my family before my optics. My creators. My siblings. Maybe you should've left me where you found me. Abandoned by my brother. Freezing and starving to death," Optimus snapped. He forced himself to his pedes and left Ironhide standing where he was. Barely controlled rage burned behind his optics. He'd have to calm down. And he would. Soon. He wasn't a mech to remain angry for a long time. But until he did calm down, he didn't even want to be in the same building as Ironhide.

The door slid open once more to reveal a calmer Ironhide. Something like regret and guilt were dancing in his optics. He returned to Chromia's side. "You didn't hurt him did you?" Chromia asked gently. His optics spoke the truth and she sighed. Ironhide's attention was stolen from her when he noticed the glistening Energon present on his servo. He looked to Chromia's and found it to be lacking any signs of cuts or spilled Energon. "What is it?"

"Something that can wait. I love you Chromia. You can't go. I can't lose you too," Ironhide said. Chromia rubbed the plating of Ironhide's cheek before letting her servo fall back to the berth. Neither said anything as they cherished the last time they could spend together. When Chromia's spark went out, Ratchet gently, and cautiously, grabbed onto Ironhide's shoulder and led him away from his sparkmate's berth. Ironhide wasn't expecting what happened next. He moved to put a servo on Ratchet's arm, and the medic scrambled far enough away to avoid Ironhide's grasp. "Ratchet?" He asked in confusion. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. I promise." Ratchet relaxed slightly but still seemed wary of Ironhide.

"Where's Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"I... I don't know," Ironhide responded. Ratchet pulled the curtain around Chromia's berth as he walked by it to leave in search of Optimus. "Where are you going?"

"We need to find him, don't we? What did you say to him?"

"That he hasn't lost much. I hit him in the chest, but not that hard. He still fell though. Ratchet, did I draw Energon from your neck?"

"No. You hurt it, but didn't draw Energon," Ratchet replied. He stopped walking when he noticed that Ironhide had. The black mech's optics were wide.

"Prime's hurt. This has to be his then," Ironhide said. He held out the Energon covered servo. He jumped from Ratchet suddenly had him arm and was running. They had to find Optimus. And soon.


	11. Finding The Runner

Run. That was the only thing on his processor. He knew that someone would come after him, and force him to go back to the Autobot base. He knew that he would be facing Ironhide again soon. But he wanted to clear his mind and allow himself a chance to calm down. He had to run. And he was known for doing so. Ironhide and Ratchet had been forced to search for search for him on more than one occasion. They'd freaked out with worry when Optimus had gotten upset and ran away for a while. This time, he had done so by accident. But Ironhide had needed to stay. To say goodbye to Chromia. Optimus didn't. The Prime could've stayed to make sure Ratchet was safe, but Optimus was sure that his exit from the building had defussed most of Ironhide's anger. And he was right. He'd been there for Ironhide enough that he knew how his friend would react.

The sound of something dripping against his armour was ignored. As was the pain stemming from his chest. He'd been hit in the same way as Chromia. The only reason he survived when she didn't was because the armour over his spark was thicker than Chromia's. His frame was covered in scorch marks from when a Decepticon had hit his mark or Optimus had gotten in the way. But if he focused on his injuries, he wouldn't be able to get away from his friends fast enough. And he wasn't ready to deal with them. He knew that he should've ignored the comments Ironhide had made, but the mech had brought up painful memories. And in his own way, Optimus was grieving for the loss of another friend. Chromia had spent a lot of time with Optimus and Bumblebee before her death, and so the two had grown close. He never expected her to be killed so close to the time that she would deliver the sparkling.

* * *

><p>"Optimus! Optimus!" Ratchet called out. He resisted the urge to turn and glare at Ironhide. He wasn't sure what type of response that would earn him. And he didn't want to find out. Both bots jumped at the sound of something being knocked over. Ratchet glanced at Ironhide before they turned in that direction. All they found was a mini-bot on their way home. "This isn't working. Where would he go?" Ratchet growled.<p>

"Have you tried comming him?"

"Yes! Repeatedly! His systems are either down, or he's focusing on not allowing any frequency in. I can't reach him," Ratchet sighed rather than snapping at Ironhide. "Have you tried?"

"No."

"Than try," Ratchet said. After a few attempts, Ironhide sighed and looked to Ratchet. "It's not just sparkmates that grieve, Ironhide."

"I know."

"Hm. Friends do too. Especially those who grow close over time. I lost the femme I was in love with a long time ago. We weren't bonded then, so I don't know exactly what that's like, but I know how it feels to lose someone that's special to you. It hurts when a wound is made. It hurts even more when that wound is reopened. You should know how it feels. But you managed to reopen old wounds in Optimus. Even though he's younger than you, he's been through just as much, maybe even more than you have. To have you say that probably hurt more than if anyone else had said it. He looks up to you. He's been there for you since he was a youngling," Ratchet said. Ironhide stared at the ground as he thought about what the medic said.

"What was her name?" Ironhide finally asked. Ratchet shook his helm.

"Doesn't matter. Not right now, anyways. You and Optimus have something in common. The loss of your bondmates. You should be there for him, like you promised. This-" he pointed to the dented metal of his neck, "- was not necessary. Nor was hitting Optimus. You're upset, and we understand. You're dealing with it in your own way. But we're not drones in the firing range. We're bots. Your friends. Optimus closes himself off from others. You resort to violence. Neither of you go to anyone for help like you should. Just like Optimus, you do have bots looking out for you. You have me and Optimus. Don't chase us away. Optimus did come and talk to me a while ago about Bumblebee and Elita. Eventually, you should come to one of us about Chromia. It's a war. One day, each of us are going to go off-line. I hope that when that time comes, it'll be from natural causes. Not this war." Ratchet rested a servo on Ironhide's shoulder. "We'll find him. And on-line. But we have to keep looking." Ironhide nodded as he began to call for Optimus himself.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe looked to Sunstreaker. Both wore grins that spoke volumes about what they were planning. They'd been following Optimus since the leader had left the base. They shared a moment of quiet laughter as they got ready.<p>

Optimus stopped walking. He listened carefully for who ever was following him. His optics went wide as he was suddenly jumped on by two much smaller forms and he lost his balance since all of his systems were experiencing errors. He growled as he found purchase on one of the troublesome mechs and gave him a light toss. The red mech rolled before jumping back on Optimus. "Let go of me," Optimus growled.

"Never," the red mech replied. Optimus narrowed his optics at the voice. The slaggin' twins had followed him, tackled him, and were going to get him caught by Ironhide or Ratchet. Sunstreaker yelped as he was lifted off of Optimus, and he prepared to be thrown. Only to realize that Optimus wasn't going to throw him. Finally Sideswipe was in Optimus' other servo. The Autobot leader relaxed beneath them as he gave them both an icy glare.

"Why did you tackle me?" Optimus asked. Sideswipe exchanged a glance with Sunstreaker as they took a moment to decide who would answer their leader.

"We... uh... saw you leave the base," Sideswipe started.

"You didn't look impressed."

"So we thought we'd make sure you're okay."

"And you're leaking Energon all over my paint," Sunstreaker finally whined. Optimus placed them on the ground by his side and sat up.

"Optimus!" Ratchet's voice carried over to them and Optimus groaned slightly. He appeared from around the corner in moments. "There you are! We've been looking for you every where." He gently took Optimus' arm and helped his leader to his pedes. Optimus gasped in pain before nearly curling up at the intensity of it. "We need to get you back to the base. You should've come to me right away." Ironhide showed up finally. He took Optimus' other side. Ratchet motioned for the twins to follow as they headed towards the base.

"Chromia needed your help more than I did," Optimus replied softly. Ratchet sighed.

"I'm not the only medic. There are others at my center alone," Ratchet said. Optimus nodded.

As soon as they arrived back at the base, Optimus was taken to Ratchet's Med bay and his damage was noted so that Ratchet could get to repairing him. Ironhide left to retrieve Bumblebee so that Jazz could get back to work. Although the third in command instantly whined about Bumblebee being taken away. The yellow sparkling had manged to capture the sparks of those on base already. It was nice to see hope being restored. For everyone on base, including the black mech himself.


	12. Causing Trouble

Bumblebee sat at his sire's pedes, who was working on reports. The little sparkling was growing bored, very quickly. He placed a servo on Optimus' pede and gained his sire's attention. Bumblebee gave a chirp. He was picked up and placed in Optimus' lap. "Bored?" Another chirp was the reply. Optimus checked the time with a sigh. "I guess I can take a break to play with you." He stood up and stepped away from the desk. And nearly tripped over one of the toys that he'd put on the floor for Bumblebee to play with. That had been completely ignored until now. He tightened his grip on his son as he reached down and gathered all of the toys, not just the one. He checked the time with a sigh of frustration. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were spending two jours (days) with Optimus and Bumblebee since they didn't have a set guardian. They were watched by who ever was available. And for the next two jours, that was him. And he wasn't looking forward to it.

Bumblebee tapped Optimus' side since his sire had completely frozen. Optimus shook his helm and gave his son a quick glance. He headed into the main room and placed his son on one of the chairs. He grabbed the half full cube of low grade Energon from the last time Bumblebee had been fed and poured it into a bottle. He sat down across from Bumblebee then held out the bottle. Tiny silver servos latched onto the bottle as the sparkling tipped it into his mouth. Optimus held the back of it to make sure that Bumblebee didn't drown himself. When Bumblebee was finished, he removed the bottle and placed it on the table. It was at the same time as the chime for the door went off. Optimus gathered Bumblebee into his arms and answered the door. Two flashes of colour ran past his pedes. One red and one yellow. "Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! You can't just run into someone's house!" Ratchet roared. Optimus stepped out of the way and Ratchet entered.

"It's fine," Optimus said. Ratchet gave him a look of slight confusion. "It's the twins." To that Ratchet nodded while Optimus shut the door. Bumblebee began to squirm to be let down. Once he was, he crawled into the other room after the twins.

"Are you sure you WANT to watch the terror twins?" Ratchet asked.

"It gives Bumblebee some one to play with. As long as the twins don't destroy anything, it's fine," Optimus replied. He watched Sideswipe dig into the small box of toys that Bumblebee had and remove a set of blocks, a thankfully less destructive thing to play with.

"Alright then. Just don't let them kill each other. Or Bumblebee," Ratchet said. He opened the door, but paused before leaving. "Don't get yourself killed either, when they destroy the house around you." Optimus smiled and gave the medic a gentle push out the door. When it slid shut, Optimus walked over to the desk he had been working at before Bumblebee had wanted his attention. He sat down, simply watching the young mechs for a moment. Bumblebee's laughter warmed his spark and a soft smile filled his face. Finally he focused back on his work.

"Come on, Sunny, don't be like that. It's not like we're gonna get in trouble," Sideswipe whined softly. He watched Optimus for a little before shifting his gaze back to his twin. "He's working."

"Yeah. But he'll look up, see we're gone, and then we'll get it," Sunstreaker hissed. His arms were folded over his chest as he glared at Sideswipe.

"Nah, he's not like Hide. I wanna look around. Let's take Bee and go. We're not leaving, just... exploring," the red twin encouraged. Sunstreaker slowly gave a nod. "Bee, follow us." The yellow sparkling crawled after them as the twins headed down a hallway.

Sideswipe tried every door as they went, each one opening. They quickly found Bumblebee's room, then a storage closet, and many more. But the one that interested them was Optimus' room. His was at the end of the hallway, shut tightly, but unlocked. Sharing a grin with his twin, Sideswipe reached up and opened the door. It slid open. All that it revealed was Optimus' berth, a larger one for his larger frame, a few empty shelves on the far wall, another desk, a chest, and another door. The second door was actually behind the chest. When the twins got closer though, they found that there was enough room for the door to swing open without hitting the chest at all.

Sunstreaker ducked behind the chest while Sideswipe climbed on top of it. Carefully, he reached out as far as he could and just manage to touch the keypad which allowed the door to open. Sunstreaker pushed the door open further and Bumblebee crawled up. "What's in there?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker only replied with a shrug. He went inside and found a metal box which he pulled out. It was decorated with carved images. The top one was a femme that they recognized from Med bay. She had been there a lot. Along the sides were pictures of the metal garden the twins had seen before. The box was beautiful, but they quickly lost interest in the outside. They wanted to see what was inside. Sideswipe very gently removed the top, knowing that Optimus obviously cared about it.

Inside, was a delicate carved metal flower, the head of it was around the size of Bumblebee's helm. A thing of major beauty. Under that was a holo of the same femme as the top of the box. The twins assumed that the name carved into the projector was hers. Elita-1. There were several data-pads below that. Bumblebee reached in and grabbed a smaller hologram projector that wasn't on. Just as Sideswipe reached in to retrieve the data-pads, a shadow fell over them all. At the same time, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker slowly looked up to meet the optics of a rather unimpressed Autobot leader. They yelped as Optimus picked them up by the scruff bar at the back of their necks. Their bodies went limp in his grasp. They were placed on the berth before Optimus pulled Bumblebee into his arms. They both noticed the look on the leader's face as he caught sight of the box. It was sheer pain. Bumblebee was next to them in a moment. They watched Optimus kneel down and gently close the box before placing it back in the closet.

When he turned to them, any emotion had drained from his features. "Get out. Not of the house, just this room," Optimus ordered. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker scrambled down from the berth, then from the room. Optimus took a seat on his berth and ran a servo down his face as he fought back the memories and pain that tried to surface. He cycled air through his systems. He slowly stood with Bumblebee in his arms. This time, when he left his room the door was firmly in place as well as locked. There was no way he was letting the twins go through his room again.

Entering the main room, he quickly located where the twins were. They were seated together in the middle of the floor. He strode past them, put Bumblebee in the playpen Optimus had managed to set up, and turned to them. "You have a choice. I can discipline you, making all three of us miserable, or you can stay in the playpen with Bumblebee just until I finish working," Optimus said. Sunstreaker gave his twin a glare but stood and approached the Autobot leader. Optimus picked Sunstreaker up and placed him in the pen. He motioned for Sideswipe to come over, who slowly got up. He was put beside Sunstreaker. Optimus stood there, just watching them, for a while. In an attempt to ease the uncomfort surging over the bond, Sunstreaker picked up a toy and handed it over to Sideswipe. He motioned to Bumblebee. At that, Optimus walked back to his desk and started working again.

* * *

><p>By the time Optimus finished, the twins had tired both Bumblebee and themselves out. They were all laying together, practically draped over a toy that was shaped like Optimus' Cybertronian vehicle mode. Bumblebee adored it and chose to play with it over other ones. The Commander couldn't help but smile. He picked up the twins and cradled them in his arms before taking Bumblebee into his other one. He headed towards the spare room where Bumblebee's crib, as well as an extra berth, were set up and waiting.<p>

He tucked Bumblebee in first, kissing the tiny sparkling's helm gently. He nearly killed himself on a rattle before laying the twins down on the berth they would share for the night. He graced them each with a brief kiss, they actually snuggled into him slightly, before shutting off the lights and heading off to his own room.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe woke up groggily and glanced around. He was beside Sunstreaker, which was normal, but he was no longer in the playpen alongside little Bumblebee. And the lights were off with a blanket covering him. Speaking of which, Sunstreaker rolled over, taking the blanket with him. But that wasn't what bothered him. It was the sounds that were coming from somewhere else in the house. Sideswipe pushed on Sunstreaker's shoulder but only received moans. With a sigh, he climbed down from the berth.<p>

He followed the sounds to their source, Optimus Prime. The Autobot Commander was deeply in recharge but seemed like he was having a nightmare. He wasn't still and acted as if he was reaching out to try and grab something. He was moaning slightly but Sideswipe had trouble in figuring out exactly what Optimus was saying. Sideswipe knew better than to try and rouse a bot that was several times his size from a nightmare without someone else there. He looked around as he thought, trying to come up with an idea of what to do. He grinned when an idea came to him.

**::**Ironhide, are you awake?**:: Sideswipe**

**::**I am now youngling. What do you need? Where's Optimus?**:: Ironhide**

**::**In recharge just like Sunny and Bee. But he's having a nightmare and I don't feel like getting myself hurt**:: Sideswipe**

**::**I'm on my way. Be there soon, Hide out**:: Ironhide**

Sideswipe paced through the hallway, each time looking into the berthroom that he passed. He jumped badly when the door chime went off, its sound unique when compared to the chimes of other houses. He flung the door open without pause.

Ironhide swept past the youngling as he headed down the hallway, Sideswipe was barely able to keep up. At Optimus' berthroom door, Ironhide motioned for Sideswipe to wait. The black mech entered and sat on the edge of the berth, a servo gripping Optimus' shoulder. "Optimus, wake up," he said. He shook Optimus gently enough to not cause harm. At one point Optimus, by reflex, nearly smashed a servo into his friend's arm. But after a few attempts Optimus finally brought his optics back on-line. He was trembling and tears began to flow. Ironhide held him tightly and slowly Sideswipe approached.

"Are... Are you alright?" Sideswipe quietly asked. Optimus looked to him before giving a very slight nod.

"Why don't you head back to your berh and get some recharge, Sides. I'm staying here," Ironhide suggested. Sideswipe left with some reluctance leaving the two adults alone. "What did you see that scared you so badly?"

"I-I'll t-tell you l-later-r. Stay..." Optimus motioned to the berth they were on and Ironhide smiled. He'd often made room for Optimus to lay with him when the Autobot commander had been a lot younger. The request for Ironhide to recharge with him was not a strange one and Ironhide was more than willing to fufill it. Ironhide settled beside Optimus as they both slipped back into recharge themselves.


	13. Unlucky Adults

As Ironhide brought himself out of recharge, he found the other side of the berth empty. Still groggy, he thought for a moment about where Chromia could've been before reality set in. Chromia's spark had gone out. Along with their unborn sparkling.

So who had been in the berth with him? Optimus, Ironhide realized. The Autobot Commander had freaked out at something and Sideswipe had called. But where was Optimus?

The blanket was pushed away as Ironhide sat up. He tried to block the images of Chromia that his processor forced upon him. His spark ached, and waking up was a battle that he hated to face. But recharge was riddled with nightmares brought on by the broken bond. He was getting used to the pain that it brought, but he was sure that he would never get used to the error messages, the images, or the hope of seeing her again. But thankfully he wasn't dealing with it to such a severe degree that Optimus had to.

The fact that he wasn't ill or injured when he lost his sparkmate was the main reason that he didn't feel sick and weak all the time. His spark had been strong then. This meant that the feeling of being sick to his tank wasn't constant. He was aware of the fact that from time to time, Optimus still got that feeling. Ironhide himself did too.

He was startled from his thoughts by a crashing sound followed by voices and crying. He dragged himself to his pedes and started into the hallway.

As soon as he was in the main room, he caught sight of Sunstreaker who was covered in Energon. The stuff was just dripping off of him. Its blue colour showed Ironhide it was just regular. Ironhide sighed but couldn't help but wonder where Optimus was.

"It's all your fault!" Sunstreaker roared. He shook his servos, dislodging more Energon that stained the ground.

"No its not!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!" Optimus' voice made the twins, and Ironhide, jump. The Autobot leader appeared a moment later, his armour had areas coated with Energon as well. "Stop. It doesn't matter who deserves the blame." He shifted Bumblebee into a more comfortable position. The yellow sparkling was wailing as loud as he could. Ironhide was slightly relieved to see that Bumblebee was still completely yellow.

"What happened to you?" Ironhide asked. Optimus shot a slight glare at him.

"A prank. Could you land a servo please? Sunstreaker and I need to get cleaned up. No one has actually managed to refuel unfortunately," Optimus said. Ironhide gave an amused look before walking over and relieving Optimus of the sparkling. Taking that as Ironhide's acceptance, Optimus picked Sunstreaker up and headed towards the wash racks just down the hall.

Sunstreaker huffed in annoyance when Optimus placed him by the door after shutting it. "Let it go Sunstreaker," Optimus said. The yellow youngling glanced at him but returned to trying to burn a hole in the floor. "You'll be back to being bright yellow again in a few klicks."

"That's a few klicks too long. It was Sideswipe's idea! It was his fraggin' fault!" Sunstreaker shouted. He fell silent when Optimus glared at him.

"Watch your language. I don't care that it was Sideswipe's idea. Can you please not fight for the rest of the jour? Please?"

"Fine," Sunstreaker growled. The cleaning fluid began to fill the basin that was used for washing younger bots. "I can wash myself ya know."

"In. Now," Optimus stated. Not wanting to fully mess with the Autobot leader, Sunstreaker approached and allowed Optimus to pick him up and place him in the liquid. He relaxed almost instantly at the warmth the fluid provided. "I'm sure you can. But I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

Optimus reached for a cloth and dipped in the liquid before rubbing it over Sunstreaker's helm. Blue began to stain the cloth as the Energon was wiped away. Sunstreaker couldn't help but relax further as Optimus helped clean him. It wasn't long before Sunstreaker was removed from the basin and Optimus drained the cleaning fluid. The youngling was handed a towel just before Optimus started a shower for himself. As soon as Optimus was finished, they headed back to the main room.

Bumblebee was upset about something, and on the verge of crying while Sideswipe was sitting with his arms crossed. Ironhide was grumbling something so softly that neither of the approaching Autobots could hear. Nevertheless, he wasn't paying attention to the point that was Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder; he nearly jumped out of his armour. It earned a bubbly giggle from Bumblebee, a chuckle from his sire, and full out laughs from the twins. He shot a glare at Optimus who just raised his servos in defense.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Optimus said. He walked past and pulled Bumblebee into his arms. "What happened?"

"The sla-"

"Ironhide," Optimus practically growled.

"The _youngling _decided that listening to me was a bad idea," Ironhide stated. Optimus just sighed.

"We're not having a good morning," Optimus said. "Did anyone get any Energon?"

"No."

"Fine. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, can you play with Bumblebee for me?" Optimus asked. When the twins nodded, he opened the playpen for them to get to the toys inside. He put Bumblebee down just outside of it before turning to Ironhide. The black mech followed as Optimus headed out into the main room to get Energon for everyone currently at his house.

"Care to tell me about what frightened you?" Ironhide asked. Optimus shook his helm.

"It's nothing. I promise. Thank you for staying the night. And _trying _to watch the younglings," Optimus joked. He smiled when Ironhide shoved him.

"Hey, at least I didn't get myself covered in Energon."

"It was hard to avoid when I was trying to stop Sunstreaker from dumping both himself and Bumblebee onto the floor," Optimus said. Ironhide rolled his optics.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker played with Bumblebee while Optimus and Ironhide either argued or joined in. Ratchet showed up later and took the twins. Ironhide left afterwards and Optimus and Bumblebee had their home to themselves again.

Bumblebee looked up at his sire with bright barrier free optics and a smile that made Optimus' spark melt. The sparkling gave a chirp as Optimus sat down beside him. "I love you Bumblebee. Now, I don't regret anything. You least of all."


	14. Working Again

"Just find out what's going on. Do not engage the Decepticons unless it is absolutely necessary. Please, all of you, be careful. Autobots, roll out," Optimus said. The Autobots before him transformed and rocketed away from the base. Ironhide caught his optics before doing the same.

"Prime," Jazz called out. Optimus stiffened at the title but turned to his third in command. "Take a break. You've been working for breems. Play with your sparklin'."

"I have wo-"

"We have it covered, sir. Jazz is right. You've spent more time on base this deca-cycle than me," Prowl interrupted. Optimus sighed but relented quickly. He walked towards the Med bay, and as he passed Jazz, he received a pat on the arm.

* * *

><p>Ratchet didn't notice the sound of a mech approaching over the laughter of Bumblebee. The sparkling was proving to be extremely ticklish. Every time Ratchet got close enough to check Bumblebee's system, the sparkling gave a shriek and began to squirm. And more giggling left Bumblebee when Ratchet jumped out of his chair because Optimus gently touched the medic's shoulder. "Prime!"<p>

"I'm sorry. Normally you hear me coming," Optimus said. Ratchet glared at him.

"Restrain your sparkling. He won't stay still."

"Sparklings don't stay still," Optimus responded. He picked Bumblebee up and took a seat where the sparkling had been laying just before. "But it does help when their sire is holding them." Ratchet harshly smacked the side of his wrench against Optimus' leg.

"It doesn't help anything if their sire feels like being a g-l-i-t-c-h," Ratchet snarled.

With Optimus holding onto the tiny yellow sparkling, the check-up was over quickly. By the end of it, Bumblebee was thrashing in Optimus' arms. The sire held Bumblebee up to his face. He dragged his face across Bumblebee's tummy, blowing lightly as he did so. The sparkling squealed and kicked, laughing his sire brushed sensitive circuits that weren't fully protected seeing as sparklings didn't have very thick metal protecting their protoforms. Bumblebee's pede actually connected with Optimus' face, but the Autobot leader dismissed it instantly. He continued to tickle Bumblebee, looking up and catching Ratchet's optics. A smiled played across his features, and for once, it even reached into his optics.

"I almost can't believe it," Optimus started softly. He looked down at his son once again, pure love radiating from him. "Bumblebee is almost a vorn old already." Ratchet's servo being placed on his knee drew his attention back to the medic.

"Trust me, they grow up fast," Ratchet told the younger. His own love for the red and blue mech before him was clear in his optics. And it wasn't lost on Optimus. "But you get to watch them grow up, make mistakes, and have a chance at raising their own family. But that love for them never fades." With that said, Ratchet stood and joined Optimus in sitting on the berth. "At least you'll know that you raised 'em right."

"I hope. My goal is keeping him alive."

"And the fact that you have to worry about that is sad. Prime, cherish the time you have with Bumblebee now. Your life is the one that you should be worried about. Bee is watched at all times to keep him safe. And by every Autobot on the base. But you're not. You head out into battles, ones that almost never have every single Autobot returning alive. Megatron wants your helm because he has a grudge against you. He hates you, me, and Ironhide."

"I know," Optimus replied. "I'm sorry." The comment, spoken honestly, caught Ratchet off guard.

"For what?"

"Where should I start? I'm sorry that Cybertron went to war with itself in the first place. For being at the head of it with Megatron. For forcing you to stand by and watch as Ironhide and I get hurt. For everything," Optimus responded. Ratchet sighed, giving his Prime a sad smile.

"Like you could've done something about it. Optimus, just be careful. Bumblebee needs you more than anyone else," Ratchet said. Optimus smiled. Bumblebee played with the metal on Optimus' torso. Optimus covered Bumblebee's optics, revealing them quickly. He repeated the action, making Bumblebee laugh when Optimus cooed at him. Ratchet happily left Optimus to play with Bumblebee, despite the fact that he would've been chasing away anyone else.

Optimus spent the next breem (hour) just entertaining Bumblebee. The sparkling tired himself out, falling into recharge against Optimus' chest. The Autobot leader got to his pedes, stretching his back before heading out of the Med bay. Ratchet was sure to want him gone anyways, since the medic didn't like a bot hanging around if they weren't injured.

Optimus headed to his office, only to find the door locked. With a look of confusion, he entered his access code. 'Denied' flashed across the screen beside the door. He looked around. Yes, he was in the right position. No, his access code wasn't wrong. Yes, the door should've opened. No, it didn't. What was going on?

**::**Prowl, this is Optimus. Why is it that my access code is denied entry to my own office?**::**

**::**I'm not sure myself. Try contacting Jazz. I can try to over-ride it from here**::** Prowl

**::**Optimus to Jazz**:: **

**::**Jazz here**::**

**::**Why am I locked out of my office?**:: **Optimus

**::**'Cause**:: **Jazz

**::**I'm not in the mood to play around. Just allow me access so that I can get some work done, please Jazz**:: **Optimus

**::**You're locked out so you _can't_ do work. That was the point. Go home. Prowl an' I can handle the 'Cons for a while**::** Jazz

**::**It's not the Decepticons that I'm worried about**::** Optimus

**::**Hey! What's that supposed ta mean?**::** Jazz

**::**Exactly what you think it does. Can you please just open my door?**::** Optimus

**::**No can do. I set it so it'll open in a couple of breems. Till then, you should just go home**::** Jazz

Optimus gave a half growl and turned from his office. He walked towards the barracks, where there was sure to be an open berth that he could take for a little while. Not to sleep, but to lay Bumblebee down on so that he could get some work done. He stopped by Prowl's office to grab a few of the reports that hadn't been delivered to his office to work on.

Upon arriving at the barracks, the few soldiers who were off-duty shot to their pedes. "At ease," Optimus said. They exchanged glances before a young soldier, a femme, approached him.

"Is that your sparkling?" she asked. Optimus nodded. "May I... hold him?" She could sense his reluctance, and was about to tell him that he didn't have to when he knelt down to be closer to her height. Bumblebee stared at her, his optics wide, when his sire very gently transferred him to the femme's arms. "What's his name?"

"Bumblebee," Optimus replied. A smile crossed her face as she gave him back his son. Optimus then straightened, giving her a quick smile before heading to one of the berths he knew was open. He quickly settled Bumblebee beside him as he got to work; determined to get as much done as possible.


	15. Memories

"_I'll take him from you. You'll watch his spark chamber be ripped from his chest and his optics dim to nothing. You'll watch him _die_ and be unable to help him. There's nothing you can do."_

"_Sire? Sire! Don't leave me! _Sire!"

"_I told you… I told you to be value your time with him. It's over… You've lost him."_

"_Prime! Be careful!"_

"_Optimus, get up! _Optimus!_"_

"_You're going to die… Don't lose your son yet."_

Optimus sat up in alarm and looked around, finding the room dark and silent. He sighed and tried to calm down. A set of soft blue optics flicked on in the darkness and he reached out to where Bumblebee was on the berth only for his servo to brush the berth itself. It hiked up his concern further and he rushed to his pedes, feeling absolute blind terror creep into his spark to hold it hostage.

Had he failed Elita? Had he failed Bumblebee himself?

He shook the thought from his processor and reasoned that Bumblebee had probably just wandered off. The barracks had practically emptied from the time he'd fallen into recharge and the time he'd woken up. He didn't even know when he had.

"Optimus Prime, sir?" a timid voice called. Optimus turned to face the bot. He recognized the mech, for his frame type was quite similar to Prowl's, just with slight differences like the gap in ages and their colour schemes. He had spent some time with Prowl's family, and had met Smokescreen and Bluestreak, the Praxion's younger brothers.

"Yes Bluestreak?" he asked. The young mech perked up at the fact his Prime had remembered his name.

"I thought you'd be worried about where your little sparkling is. Prowl told me his name is Bumblebee. Is that right, sir? The name is so cute! Did you come up with it, or did Elita? Oh, Prowl told me not to bring Elita up around you. He said it was rude. I don't want to offend you. Oh I'm sorry sir!" Bluestreak rambled on. Optimus gently put a servo on his shoulder, stopping the mech from continuing.

"I am worried about where he is. His name _is_ Bumblebee, and that was Elita's choice. You didn't offend me. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes! He was wandering around the barracks so I commed Prowl. He commed Jazz, so Jazz came and got him. He wanted me to tell him if you woke up," Bluestreak replied. Optimus visibly relaxed, and dropped his servo.

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I have a sparkling I need to retrieve."

"Yes sir, understood sir!"

Optimus chuckled as he gathered his datapads and left the barracks behind.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee gave a delighted squeal when Jazz's office door opened to reveal his sire. He reached up towards the tall mech, wanting badly to be picked up. Jazz had been playing with the sparkling to distract him while Optimus slept. Of course, no one, not even Jazz or Ironhide, could get such a pleasant reaction from Bumblebee as Optimus could.<p>

"There you are…" Optimus mumbled softly as he picked his sparkling up. "Thank you for watching him Jazz. I was worried."

"Nah, it's no big deal. He's mah little sparklet," Jazz replied with a grin. He stood and stroked Bumblebee's helm gently, pulling a happy purr from the young mech. "Almost a vorn now, ain't he?"

"A few deca-cycles, away from his first full vorn, yes." Optimus said. He settled Bumblebee close to his spark and looked down at Jazz, a suspicious expression crossing his face plates. "Why? Do you have something planned?"

"No, no, I'm just wonderin'. I don't think you could handle doin' somethin' big for 'Bee. I wasn't plannin' anythin' for him. We're in a war after all. How're ya holdin' up?" he asked. Optimus had forgotten that nearly a vorn had passed since he'd lost Elita. The pain hadn't eased over time, but he had been able to keep himself distracted from it thanks to Bumblebee and the work he had to do. The nightmares were still quite frequent, and on several occasions he had been tempted to ask either Ironhide or Ratchet to move in again, but didn't since he knew it was asking too much. They both had their own problems they had to deal with without him adding to it.

"I could be worse…" Optimus finally replied. "But I could also be better. Keeping out of the war for the time being has helped."

"You could always take a vacation if ya wanted."

"No. I've taken enough time off. It's unfair that I'm not there to fight my own brother while I continue to ask my fellow Autobots to take my place."

"Prime, you have a sparklin' to take care of! It ain't 'unfair'! If anyone needs time off, it's you!"

"I've taken my time off. This isn't up for discussion. Ratchet has agreed with me. I'm fine to continue working. In fact, if I don't work, I'm more likely to fall ill again," Optimus stated. His friend just gave up, taking comfort in the fact that his Prime was safe, fairly happy, and looking well rested.

"I have somethin' for 'Bee," he said suddenly. He started to search his desk. "From 'Hide."

"Why wouldn't he give it to Bumblebee himself once he returns?" Optimus mused. Jazz glanced up and gave a subtle shrug.

"Somethin' about a bad feelin'," he replied. Optimus tensed, his spark suddenly dropping into his pedes. The last time someone he cared about had said that, it didn't end well.

"_Orion, why don't you stay? I have a bad feeling about this jour…" Elita whispered in Optimus' audio. He felt her place a delicate servo on his shoulder from behind. He looked up from the datapad he had been reading._

"_I must go sweetspark. The gathering of delegates cannot be ignored. We need to keep the peace between the cities, or we will go to war. I don't want to risk that," he said just as softly. She sighed and pulled away, her servo moving to rest on her swollen chestplates, absently tapping out a rhythm on the smooth metal. The beat was tapped back to her from their unborn sparkling, making a sad smile pull at her mouth. Slowly, arms were wrapped around her chassis and she leaned into his touch._

"_Something is going to go wrong Orion. Please, stay."_

"_I would. I would do anything for you. But this is for your protection as well as many other civilians. Stay here and I will return as soon as I can," he said. She turned in his arms to kiss him lovingly. _

_When she pulled away she stated, "Stay safe my love. You're a very important mech."_

"_For you," he replied. He pulled away slowly, tapping her chest gently. He gathered the datapads he needed and subspaced them. He kissed her helm gently. _

"_I think I'll lie down while you're gone…" she said suddenly. Optimus looked down at her in concern. Lately, she had begun to feel ill again and took to spend her time in their berth rather than up and about. She would get sick and be miserable, while Optimus could do nothing to help her. She had resisted his every attempt at getting her to see Ratchet. Seeing the look on his face, she smiled to dispel his unease. "If I feel any worse, I'll comm you or go straight to Ratchet."_

"_Should I invite Chromia over for you?"_

"_Please…" Elita replied. He did as told and commed the femme, getting the response that she'd be over as soon as Ironhide left. _

"_I'll be back soon. I love you, dearest," he said. He left their home, heading for the local transport to go to the meeting. Halfway to his first destination, he realized that he'd forgotten an important datapad. He turned back._

_The house was silent when Optimus returned, besides his own quiet movements. Concerns raised; Optimus moved further inside, softly calling for Elita as he did so. There was no reply, and he began to panic. That was when he caught sight of her._

_Elita was sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. Energon dribbled from her mouth, slowly pooling on the ground. There were no signs of injury anywhere on her frame, but she was quite clearly in statis. That was when Optimus realized something was horribly, horribly wrong._

"Optimus. Optimus!" Jazz called frantically, trying to pull his friend from whatever crushing memory he was lost in. When Optimus did finally snap back into reality, he clawed at his chest for a moment with his free servo until Jazz forced his arm down. "Easy… It's okay… Calm down…"

"J-Jazz?" Optimus questioned weakly, his spark twisting painfully as it reached out to the broken bond. Bumblebee's fear tainted his spark further, pushing Optimus further over the edge. He was trying, but failing…

"Yeah. It's okay, Prime. Everything's fine."

"I can't… I can't do this," Optimus whispered in misery. Jazz winced and put his servo on Optimus' arm, only to wince again when the other pulled away. "I need to find out where Ironhide is. I need to be there."

"Ya don't."

"What?"

"While you were lost in your thoughts, I got a comm. They're back," Jazz stated. Once again, Optimus' spark fell.


	16. Request

I'm pretty sure 'I'm Yours' is reaching its end very soon, as a warning. Thank you all so much for staying with this story! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the dull ceiling of Medbay came into focus and Ironhide idly wondered how and when he had gotten there. The last thing he could remember was the bright battlefield and the barrel of a gun being shoved into his face.<p>

"What were you thinking?" a voice suddenly snapped, making Ironhide jump quite badly. He struggled to sit up, only for Ratchet to come into view and push him down. He cried out in pain and froze, letting the pain fade. So that was what had happened, Ironhide realized. The flash of a barrel had been when he had gotten injured, and the others had brought him back. Now he had to deal with a mad medic.

"What?" he questioned softly. He turned his helm so he could see Ratchet who retook his seat on the berth beside Ironhide's.

"Don't play dumb. I got the recap from the other mechs that ended up in my care. You're a glitch, you know that? Prime's got enough to deal with without wondering how the slag you'll get yourself killed, you aft!" Ratchet roared, obviously quite fine without disturbing his other patients. Ironhide looked around and realized the room was a small one and empty besides them.

"Where is he?"

"Heavily sedated in another room. Bumblebee is with him," he replied coolly. "I had to. Jazz said he was lost in his memories before being distressed. Then he got the news you did something stupid and couldn't handle it. You _know_ unstable he can be right now. We're supposed to try to help him, not try to get ourselves killed, Ironhide. He's still the mech we raised."

"I know Ratch'. I'm tryin'."

"Yes, you are very trying," Ratchet hissed. Ironhide rolled his optics. "Ironhide, please. Try to be careful. If not because I'm tired of patching you up, then for him."

"Lay off," Ironhide sat up slowly and climbed to his pedes, making Ratchet stand and rush to his side. He brushed off the medic's help, too angry to admit that he needed it. His helm was pounding, as was a dent on the side of his face, and his chest was half torn up and the repairs hadn't had enough time to set yet. "Which room is Prime in?"

"The first one on the right," Ratchet replied quietly, uneasy. He didn't move as Ironhide went to see to Optimus. He just sighed and moved off to finish the reports he had been working on before Ironhide had woken up.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee whimpered where he was tucked against his sire's side. Tears were already slipping down his face from not getting a response from Optimus.<p>

"Sire," he whined. He rubbed his helm against Optimus' chest, his cries growing as he found his sire wouldn't wake up. He jumped when the door opened and started to wail instead since he was feeling so scared.

"Shush, 'Bee, it's just me," Ironhide said softly, slowly moving over to where the two other mechs were. He gently picked Bumblebee up and held him close, trying to comfort the little one. Bumblebee panicked, reaching desperately for his sire. "Easy 'Bee. Calm down. He's alright, just in statis."

"Sire!" Bumblebee cried. He only started to calm down when Ironhide stroked his helm gently.

"Is fine… He's okay 'Bee," he whispered. He took a seat beside Optimus' limp form and watched in surprise as Optimus' optics slowly flickered to life. "Orion, can ya hear me?"

"I can…" he slurred a moment later. He sat up and looked at Ironhide with joyful but tired optics. He was unsurprised when Ironhide gently hugged him for only a second.

"You're not supposed to be up yet," Ironhide said. Optimus chuckled and took Bumblebee back.

"You weren't supposed to be back yet."

"I didn't expect to get my helm bashed in or chest torn up. All according to plan, right?"

"'Hide, you worried me. There's something we need to discuss."

"What?"

"I want you to take Bumblebee," he said. Ironhide stared in utter disbelief. Not once had Optimus actually suggested that someone else take Bumblebee from him to care for. He had always tried to keep Bumblebee with him. But the fact that he had to be sedated was proof to Optimus that he couldn't manage it anymore. Ironhide just hadn't expected that.

"Why?"

"He's safe with you. You'll keep him away from Megatron and the Decepticons. And it will give you a reason to be careful. I warned you. I'm not fit to raise a sparkling. I can't do this anymore. I don't want anything to happen to Bumblebee. He's all I have left…"

"I won't take your sparkling from you. I already did my part in raising you."

"Which is why I trust you. Please, Ironhide," Optimus said. The other mech sighed and looked away, reluctant to agree. He didn't look at his Prime, afraid that once he looked into Optimus' optics he would cave instantly.

"If I take 'im, you're just gonna bury yourself in work. That's not gonna make Elita come back," he said. Optimus' free servo clenched into a fist as he forced back every image the name brought up. "I'm not raisin' 'im ta think I'm his sire. You're still his sire."

"I know," Optimus replied. He offered Bumblebee to Ironhide, and the older very reluctantly took the sparkling. Bumblebee cried out, reaching for Optimus again. The Prime stroked his son's helm with the care of a sire, smiling sadly. "Dearest Bumblebee… I hope you grow up to be a strong mech one jour. Thank you, Ironhide. I'll talk to you later." Optimus left without another word.

Ironhide stood after a moment, cradling Bumblebee close to his spark. He shook his helm and slowly left Ratchet's Medbay and headed home, aching both physically and emotionally. Optimus' words were yet another scar on his weary spark, and now he had a sparkling to take care of as well. He knew it hadn't taken very much prodding, but that was simply because of the fact he knew Optimus was right. All Ironhide could hope was that Optimus didn't actually lose himself to his work.

A soft whine dragged his attention back to Bumblebee, and he went back to stroking Bumblebee's helm gently. The sparkling burrowed into the warm armour of his new guardian. He was less than a vorn old, and yet he was already being touched by the war. He was yet another victim in a long line of victims touched by the war between brothers. He just happened to be caught between the two.


End file.
